Financial institutions are increasingly providing customers with integrated circuit cards for credit and debit transactions instead of traditional cards containing magnetic stripes (e.g., magstripes, swipe cards, etc.). Such integrated circuit cards provide additional functionality relating to payment and debit transactions over that which is provided by traditional magnetic stripe cards. Additionally, integrated circuit cards include increased security functionality to assist in reducing instances of fraud in credit and debit transactions. In order to ensure that integrated circuit cards and card readers are secure and comply with integrated circuit card transaction standards, such cards and readers are required to be certified by one or more accredited testing entities (e.g., an acquirer processor, a payment network, etc.). Such certification requires merchants to generate and submit a test transaction to the testing entities for each type of credit or debit transaction that may later be performed by the merchant. Once the testing entities are satisfied that the merchant's test transactions comply with the applicable integrated circuit card transaction standards, the merchant can be certified.